A pop-up message/window typically represents a message/window that is activated by an application upon some event or condition. The application may be, for example, an antivirus application or an advertisement application. The electronic device may represent, for example, a computer or a smart phone. The pop-up message/window may be displayed on an output device (e.g., a display) associated with the electronic device to, fore example, request the user of the electronic device to provide a response/command by clicking a button shown along with the pop-up message. In general, unwanted pop-up messages/windows may cause significant distraction and even interruption to users of electronic devices, as discussed with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic representation of an example prior art scheme for handling pop-up messages/windows. In the example of FIG. 1, a window 100 may be associated with a task that a user is performing. When pop-up messages/windows 102 and 152 are activated by one or more applications to request responses/commands from the user, a portion of window 100 may be covered by pop-up messages/windows 102 and 152. Given that window 100 is partially covered by pop-up messages/windows 102 and 152, the user may be distracted, and the task may be interrupted.
Pop-up message/window 102 and pop-up message/window 152 may be presented along with buttons 104-112 and buttons 154-162, respectively, for receiving commands from the user. In order to respond to pop-up messages/windows 102 and 152 with an intended command, the user may need to identify a button among the ten buttons 104-112 and 154-162 that is associated with the intended command. The user may also need to move a pointer 114 (associated with an input device, e.g., a mouse) from a position in window 100, for approximately a long distance 116 or 118, to the identified button, to click on the identified button. After clicking on the identified button, the user may also need to move pointer 114 back, for approximately distance 116 or 118, for resuming the task.
According to the prior art scheme, in handling pop-up messages, the user may need to identify an intended button from a great number of buttons. Further, the user may need to spend a significant amount of time operating the input device, to click on the intended button and to resume the task. As a result, the user may be significantly distracted from the task at hand, and the task may be substantially interrupted.